Katniss is a Mutt
by ChaseFinnigan
Summary: What happens to Peeta at the end oif Catching Fire.  His hijacking.  Alot better than it sounds.  FIRST fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER- I am not Suzanne Collins. I don't own the Hunger Games. *tear*

Katniss. Her smile. The thing I have see very few times. I hear she has one almost constantly in the woods. Her braid. She's always had one. Always. Even eleven years ago when she was five. Her voice. It made the birds stop to listen. Her grit. She was always straight forward and spoke her mind. Her fingers. Her ears. And her eyes. Those smokey grey, marbles that I so long for.

And suddenly, I remember. Beetee. Johanna. Finnick. Katniss. The explosion. The confusion. And aircraft had come. It had picked up a few people but who? Where did it take them? Then another craft.

I feel fine. I start to open my eyes. I'm in a fancy rooom. Sheet that are made from cotton and silk. The rooms quite beautiful. Katniss? I shoot straight up.

"Katniss!" I yelled. I look around. The room is magnificent, marble walls. But it has a strange, creepy, feel in the air that suggests it might strangle you. Where was she? She must be ok. She has to be. I think of them hurting her. Killing her. Her blood all over my hands. After a while of screams and panic the door opens. And a large man in an all white suit walks in. I get up and stand against the wall.

"Where is she?" I shout. But the man just shakes his head.

"No need for yelling now, boy. You'll do plenty of that later," he says calmly. He turns to go out the door. "Come. Breakfast is waiting." I think about choking him. Punching him. Something. But I know that I'm being watched and if I even stepped a toe out of line, they would kill me. Right here. Right now. But I have to make sure Katniss is ok first. Then I can die happy. I follow him through what I suspect is the President's Mansion. Soon he stops in front of two large oak doors.

"Oh, and do behave. It will make things _much_ easier," the man says. The doors open and we walk into a enormous room. It's bright. Too bright. The walls are mostly windows that let in a warm feeling. There's nothing in the room really, except a long table with gold carvings of flowers and trees in it. Then I see President Snow, seating at one end of the table about to start eating an elegant and rather tasty looking meal right in front of him, and the warm feeling is gone. Peacekeepers are lined up against the walls. Snow nods his head to the seat that is located all the way on the other end of the table, and I take it. I sit and stare at him, with hatred. Where was she?

"Oh come now, boy. That's not polite to stare. Eat up. We want you good and healthy so we can break you down that much more," he says. There's a rose in his pocket that gives off a smell that makes my nostils flare. I decide the foods not poisoned. They wouldn't kill me off that easily. They would want me to suffer hard. I slowly start to eat. Snow stops picking at something that resembles a purple roasted duck with his fork, sets it down, and gives me a look.

"Who planned it?" he asks. I don't know what he's talking about. I remember Haymitch's promise to not keep secrets and be straight forward with me. What a liar. But something else happened that night. The roar, that familiar sound of an aircraft.

"I don't know what happened or who your talking about," I say as I stop twirling around with my peas. The President shakes his head.

"Boy, I will give you one more chance. Tell me what you know," he says. He stares intensely at me. I read his face. _I will kill you._ And he probably will. I keep a start face and stare back. His eyes. Firey red. Perhaps he thinks that if he stares at an opponent long enough that they'll just catch fire and burn to death. Sadly, it's not working.

"I don't know anything."

I smirk. I'm going to be as difficult as possible. "And that's not polite to stare." Suddenly the Peacekeepers come from all directions. I jump out of my chair and grab the butter knife beside my plate. But there are too many of them. One dives for my knife while two other restrain me.

_**Bam!**_ I'm not exactly sure what has just happened but now I'm on the floor, Peacekeepers keeping my arms and legs down, and there's a sore throbbing pain in my right temple. I'm defenseless. I have no weapon, no way out. I feel my mouth being forced opened and something dropped in. Someone jams my jaw closed and I bite my lip. Blood fills my mouth. Almost instantly everything goes hazy and I black out.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER - Of course, i don't own the hunger games. It belongs to that wonderful Suzanne Collins

I can feel blood run down my body from practically everywhere. I can just barely open my eyes to see where I am.

It's a dark room, concrete on every wall and floor. I'm straped down to the chair. A giant screen is hung up on the wall in front of me. There's a creak of an opening door and the horrifying smell of roses once again fills me. Snow comes into my limited view. There are more footsteps that stop behind me.

"I don't know anything! Where's Katniss?" I plead.

"Don't worry. We believe you were left out of this little scheme. Seems like everyone tends to leave you out of the loop. As for Miss Everdeen…..She might be dead. Or she might be here. She might be being tortured right as this moment.

"Let her go!"

"She left you. Left you in that arena. Left you in my oh so unforgiving and capable hands!" he said raising temper but he relaxes.

"Katniss Everdeen has killed your family and friends. She has bombed your district and massacred everything you love. She has played your heart and has run off with Gale. Repeat after me. Katniss Everdeen is a mutt. She is evil and must be destoried."

"Your lying. She would never do that," I spit. Snow gives a big sigh.

"Fine. If that's how you want it. Begin." Snow swiftly leaves the room. As soon as the door's click shut, there's a prick in my neck as somethings being injected through me with a needle. The screen suddenly comes to life. Katniss. Films of her. Bits and pieces of our time in the arena. Everyone of her. Suddenly I lose it. Giant cakes appear every were, dancing, and the room starts to turn into a triangle. I've felt this before. Tracker jackers. There's a another needle puncure in my arm. The images of Katniss become hazy. She starts doing strange things on the screen, like giving evil smiles and laughs. The next scene, we're in the cave. There I am, so near death. And there's Katniss. She looks down on me and laughs. Then it happens. She stands up, bow in hand, and sends an arrow though my chest.

"_NOOOO!"_ I scream. This didn't happen. But it seems so real…..

I try to keep in touch with the real Katniss. The girl I fell in love with. Images of her flash through my head. Volinteering. Watching her sneak under the District 12 fence. Her in those beautiful gowns. Sleeping in her bed. The silents of her breathing. That braid. Her kisses. The real ones. I can feel that the venom is about to take over. But I don't want it to. I just want to think of her. But I start to lose control. And then I think of the song. The one she sang on the first day of school. And when Rue died. And I see her, just five years old. Her hair in two braids start to sing.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow._

_ A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. _

And I start to sing along.

_Lay down your head, and close your eyes._

_ And when they open, the sun will rise._

The pictures of Katniss on the screen clog my mind. Her screaming and laughing at dead people. Her shooting an arrow in Foxface's head. The venom. But I try to hold on to her song in my head. I see her send a spear through Rue. Katniss is a terror. A villian. How dare she. She must be stopped. She must die. _NO! _I can't think like that. I try to shake that thought. I see her killing Prim. I mustn't watch this!

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

I must kill Katniss. She is evil. I must stop her from killing. _NO! _

_ Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

I start to lose the girl with the song. The memories start to fade away and a new image of an evil Katniss starts to form. But not til my song is done. I won't forget Katniss. I won't. I see her turn into a mutt. A giant Captiol made dog, but it has her eyes. Her evil gray terrifying eyes. No her eyes aren't evil, or are they?

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true._

Young Katniss is almost gone. I try to hold on. I'll always love her no matter what the Capitol does. Katniss. And I think of her eyes. And her smile.

_Here is the place where I loved you._

I must kill Katniss. Send a arrow through her own head as he has Rue and Foxface and Prim.

I shut my eyes close and let the venom take over. I lose the little girl in two dark braids and they are replaced by pure evil. Pain. That is all I can say. I realize I am screaming. My body is nothing. If someone lit me on fire I'm sure that would be millions of times less painful. And then I realize that the movie is over and I've stopped being injected with venom. I breathe deeply and am sweating buckets. The door creaks open, sending me into a state. Who's coming through the door? Katniss? I try to break free from my confinement. I have to get her. Stop her. Strangle her. But Snow comes into my view. I can feel him staring down on me. Smiling.

"Katniss Everdeen has killed your family and friends. She has bombed your district and massicured everything you love. She has played your heart and has run off with Gale. Repeat after me. Katniss Everdeen is a mutt. She is evil and must be destoried," Snow spits. I hate Snow. But I hate Katniss Everdeen even more. I know that if I don't more pain would come. I sit up as much as I can and stare Snow straight in the face, I have a wild look in my eyes.

"Katniss Everdeen is a mutt. She is evil and I must destory her."


End file.
